Catherine Tate
CATHERINE TATE Catherine Tate nascida 'Catherine Ford 'é um comediante, atriz e escritor inglês. Ela ganhou inúmeros prêmios por seu trabalho na série de comédia The Catherine Tate Show, além de ser indicada ao Prêmio Emmy Internacional e sete BAFTA. Após o sucesso de The Catherine Tate Show, Tate interpretou Donna Noble no especial de Natal de 2006 de Doctor Who e mais tarde reprisou seu papel, tornando-se a companheira regular do décimo doutor na quarta série em 2008. Em 2011, ela começou um papel recorrente como Nellie Bertram na versão americana do The Office e era regular até o final da série. Ela agora fornece a voz de Magica De Spell no Reboot de 2017 da série animada DuckTales da Disney. infância Tate nasceu como Catherine Ford em 12 de maio de 1968 em Bloomsbury, onde foi criada no Brunswick Center. Sua mãe, Josephine, era uma florista. come disse que o personagem de Margaret em The Catherine Tate Show, que grita ao menor dos distúrbios, é baseada principalmente em sua mãe.Tate nunca conheceu seu pai porque ele saiu muito cedo em sua vida e, consequentemente, ela foi trazida em um ambiente dominado por mulheres, sendo cuidada por sua mãe, avó e padrinhos. Quando criança, Tate sofria de transtorno obsessivo-compulsivo (TOC) e era obcecado por associação de palavras. Por exemplo, ela não foi capaz de deixar um saltador no chão porque isso poderia ter trazido infortúnio para sua mãe, cujo nome começou com a letra "J" como "saltador". Tate frequentou a Escola Primária Católica Romana de St. Joseph, em Holborn, e a Notre Dame High School, uma escola secundária para meninas em Southwark. Quando era adolescente, sabia que queria uma carreira profissional de atriz; após a abolição da sexta forma em sua escola secundária, ela foi enviada para uma escola católica romana para meninos, Salesian College em Battersea, aos 16 anos de idade, pois possuía as instalações necessárias para o drama. Ela deixou a escola sem sentar no nível A. Ela então tentou por quatro anos conseguir um lugar na Escola Central de Di scurso e Drama, tendo sucesso em sua quarta tentativa. Ela estudou lá por três anos. Antes de conseguir um lugar lá, Tate foi para a Sylvia Young Theatre School, mas saiu depois de uma semana, afirmando: "Mesmo nessa idade, percebi que não era Bonnie Langford. Era muito competitivo". Ela também foi membro do Teatro Nacional da Juventude. doctor who (2006 - 2010) Tate retornou ao Doctor Who em 2008 para reprisar o papel de Donna Noble como companheira do Doctor durante a quarta série, que foi exibida na BBC One a partir de 5 de abril, por 13 semanas. O produtor Russell T Davies disse: "Estamos muito satisfeitos que um dos maiores talentos da Grã-Bretanha concordou em se juntar a nós para a quarta série". Tate acrescentou: "Estou encantado por voltar ao Doctor Who. Eu me diverti muito no Natal passado e estou ansioso para viajar novamente no tempo e no espaço com aquele homem legal de Gallifrey." No TV Quick Awards 2008, Tate estava eleita melhor atriz por seu papel em Doctor Who. Ela voltou como Donna Noble no especial de duas partes Doctor Who Christmas, The End of Time, que foi transmitido no Natal de 2009. vida pessoal O ex-parceiro de Tate é o gerente de palco Twig Clark. Eles têm uma filha, nascida no Hospital Chelsea e Westminster, em Londres, em janeiro de 2003, e foi entregue após uma cesariana de emergência. Foi lançado no início de 2019 que Tate está supostamente noivo do roteirista americano Jeff Gutheim. Tate é a patrocinadora do Laura Crane Youth Cancer Trust, apoiando a instituição de caridade desde agosto de 2006. Em 2011, ela participou do Calendário de Caridade de 2011. Tate sofria de depressão pós-natal, 6 da qual ela só se recuperou após as filmagens da segunda série do The Catherine Tate Show. Ela também sofre de ataques de pânico ocasionais. Em relação à sua perspectiva pessoal, Tate disse: "Eu sou uma pessoa incrivelmente negativa, então qualquer forma de sucesso só será um alívio para mim e definirá minha posição padrão como neutra". fonte https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Catherine_Tate Categoria:Atores e Atrizes